taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
End Game
Seismic Activities Studios Tree Sound Studios |genre = R&B |length = 4:04 |album = reputation |label = Big Machine Records |writer = Taylor Swift, Max Martin, Shellback, Ed Sheeran, Nayvadius Wilburn |producer = Martin, Shellback |previous = ...Ready For It? |next = New Year's Day |previous track = ...Ready For It? |next track = I Did Something Bad |video = Taylor Swift - End Game ft. Ed Sheeran, Future }} "End Game" is the second track from Taylor Swift's sixth studio album, reputation. It was released on November 10, 2017, through Big Machine Records. It is a collaboration with Swift's best friend Ed Sheeran and American rapper, Future. It became the third single off the album. The music video released on January 12, 2018. Background and release This star-studded track is the sole collaboration on reputation. Before it was announced, “Eddie” and “Future” were written in graffiti in certain shots of the “…Ready For It?” music video. Taylor previously worked with Ed Sheeran on her 2012 track “Everything Has Changed,” on which Ed sang the second verse. This is her first collaboration with Future and her overall third collaboration with a rapper, following the remix of her track “Bad Blood,” which featured Kendrick Lamar and she also appeared on B.O.B track "Both of Us". On November 14, 2017, the week Reputation was released, this song was release on contemporary hit radio in France. On January 11, 2018, Swift announced that the music video of "End Game" will release in midnight. 'End Game' was then released on contemporary hit radio in the United Kingdom radio on January 26, 2018. Critical reception In a review by Pitchfork, one critic wrote that "End Game" is "a song that capably absorbs and regurgitates the hybridized sounds of 2017 rap and R&B." but also noted "there's something deeply uninspired in tasking Martin with assembling a bland composite, rather than going straight to the source—who wouldn't be at least a little curious as to what a Taylor Swift and Metro Boomin track would sound like?"“End Game” [ft. Future & Ed Sheeran by Taylor Swift Review Pitchfork] Vulture predicted it to be one of the more successful singles that album would produce because of its catchy rhythm, especially because of the verses contributed by Future.The Best Songs on Taylor Swift’s Reputation Are the Least Aggrieved In a positive review written by Time, it says that "End Game" is a "self-reflective, slow-jam style track."Analyzing Every Song on Taylor Swift's 'Reputation' A review from Spin suggested that although the song was "fine" in its depiction of finding love despite opposition, it had been bettered by previous songs, verses and albums by Future.Review: Taylor Swift – "End Game" ft. Future and Ed Sheeran Nominations Music video In early December 2017, Sheeran confirmed that a music video for the song would be released.Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran Are BFF Goals While Performing 'End Game' at Jingle Ball -- Watch! On January 10, 2018, Swift revealed through her social media app "The Swift Life" that the music video for the song would be released on January 12 and that the video's teaser would premiere on Good Morning America. She also posted a few pictures from the video as well. The next day, Swift posted the teaser for the video on social media. On January 12, 2018, the video debuted on Swift's Vevo channel. It is Swift's seventh video directed by Joseph Kahn. The video shows Swift partying in various locales - with Future on a yacht in Miami, Florida, with Sheeran at a nightclub in Tokyo, Japan, and with various friends on a double decker bus in London, England. In a Miami scene, Future is seen driving a Lamborghini Aventador worth $500,000. In one of the London scenes, Swift is seen sitting on a bar playing Snake on a handheld game console, riding a motorcycle through Tokyo while wearing a snakeskin suit, and sipping drinks through a snake straw, all references to her "snake" reputation.Taylor Swift Made a Ton of Snake References in the "End Game" Video The video gained 14.4 million views within 24 hours of upload on YouTube. As of January 2019, the video has over 190 million views. Behind the scenes Chart performance The song debuted at number 86 on the Billboard Hot 100 on the date ending December 9, 2017 due to its strong digital sales.The Hot 100 (December 9, 2017) The following week it moved up to number 83 and then in its third week it reached number 36 giving Swift her 55th top forty entry. Two weeks later it peaked at number 18 becoming the third consecutive single from "Reputation" reach the top 20.Camila Cabello Earns First Billboard Hot 100 No. 1 With 'Havana,' Featuring Young Thug The following week the song dropped to number 30. The song has since peaked at number 10 on the Billboard Mainstream Top 40 giving Swift her 15th top ten entry on the chart. It has also peaked at number 16 on the Adult Top 40 and number 25 on the Rhythmic Songs. In Canada the song reached number 53 but after the release of its official music video the song moved to number 11 on the Canadian Hot 100. It also peaked at number 17 on the US Mainstream Top 40 chart. In Australia the song debuted at number 38 and peaked at number 36. The next week it dropped to number 40. In the UK, the song debuted at number 87 and later peaked at number 49. Live performances Swift and Sheeran performed "End Game" for the first time during the iHeartRadio Jingle Ball on December 2, 2017.Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran rock Jingle Ball with first live performance of 'End Game' A solo version of the song is also a regular part of her setlist for the Reputation Stadium Tour.Here Are All the Songs Taylor Swift Played on the Opening Night of the Reputation Tour Lyrics Taylor Swift: I wanna be your end game I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A-Team I wanna be your end game, end game Big reputation, big reputation Ooh, you and me, we got big reputations Ah, and you heard about me Ooh, I got some big enemies (yeah) Big reputation, big reputation Ooh, you and me would be a big conversation Ah, and I heard about you (yah) Ooh, you like the bad ones, too Future: You so dope, don't overdose I’m so stoked, I need a toast We do the most, I'm in the Ghost like I'm whippin’ a boat I got a reputation, girl, that don't precede me (yah) I'm a call away whenever you need me (yeah) I'm in a G5 (yeah), come to the A-Side (yeah) I got a bad boy persona, that's what they like (what they like) You love it, I love it, too, 'cause you my type (you my type) You hold me down and I protect you with my life Taylor Swift: I don't wanna touch you, I don't wanna be Just another ex-love you don’t wanna see I don’t wanna miss you (I don't wanna miss you) Like the other girls do I don’t wanna hurt you, I just wanna be Drinking on a beach with you all over me I know what they all say (I know what they all say) But I ain't tryna play I wanna be your end game I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A-Team I wanna be your end game, end game Ed Sheeran: Now well, when I was young, we connected When we were little bit older, both sprung I got issues and chips on both of my shoulders Reputation precedes me and rumors are knee-deep The truth is, it's easier to ignore it, believe me Even when we'd argue, we’d not do it for long And you understand the good and bad end up in a song For all your beautiful traits and the way you do it with ease For all my flaws, paranoia and insecurities I've made mistakes and made some choices, that's hard to deny After the storm, something was born on the 4th of July I've passed days without fun?, this end game is the one With four words on the tip of my tongue, I'll never say it Taylor Swift: I don't wanna touch you, I don't wanna be Just another ex love you don't wanna see I don't wanna miss you like the other girls do I don't wanna hurt you, I just wanna be Drinking on a beach with you all over me I know what they all say, yeah, but I ain't tryna play I wanna be your end game I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A-Team I wanna be your end game, end game Big reputation, big reputation Ooh, you and me, we got big reputations Ah, and you heard about me Oh, I got some big enemies Hey, big reputation, big reputation Ooh, you and me would be a big conversation Ah, and I heard about you Ooh, you like the bad ones, too I hit you like bang We tried to forget it, but we just couldn't And I bury hatchets, but I keep maps of where I put 'em Reputation precedes me, they told you I'm crazy I swear I don't love the drama, it loves me And I can't let you go, your hand prints on my soul It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold You've been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks So here's a truth from my red lips I wanna be your end game I wanna be your first string (Future: Me and you) I wanna be your A-Team (Ed Sheeran: Be your A-Team) I wanna be your end game, end game I wanna be your end game I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A-Team I wanna be your end game, end game References Category:Reputation songs Category:Reputation singles Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (producer) Category:Songs produced by Max Martin Category:Songs produced by Shellback (producer)